Changes in Time
by Foreverchances
Summary: Tessa is on her way to a school in England when she meets a mysterious blue-eyed boy on the plane. What will happen when she meets another sweet, caring musician that competes with our blue-eyed boy to win over Tessa? May change to M rating. Sorry for the bad summary, this is my first story… be gentle. Disclaimer: all these characters belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare! R&r bye!
1. Time for the Beginning

I stared out the window of the airplane, wondering what my new life in London will be like. I had just received my acceptance letter for the Institute, a prestigious school for the arts, and my brother couldn't wait to get rid of me. I am 16 years old and have lived in New York my whole life. After my Aunt Harriet died, I moved in with my older brother Nate. I am a model/dancer, and got into the Institute majoring in English Lit. and Modeling, with a minor in dance. I am extremely tall for a girl and have brown hair and stormy grey eyes. I am moving to London for this amazing school called the Institute. I am extremely excited but also really nervous. What if I cant make any friends or get stuck with an awful roommate?

"Excuse me miss, is this seat taken?" The most gorgeous voice with a British accent and something else I can't decipher pulled me from my thoughts. I look up and my breathe stops. The most gorgeous deep blue eyes are staring back at me and I feel like I could get lost in them. He is probably the most handsome man I have ever seen, with raven black hair that I just want to run my fingers through… Wait what? Where did that come from?... Never mind, but my god if he wasn't just beautiful with high cheekbones, full lips, and piercing blue eyes.

Oh no, I suddenly remember he asked me a question and blush in embarrassment. I still don't think I can talk so I just nod and give a small smile. He returns it with a heart stopping grin. He reaches up to put his suitcase in the overhead compartment and his muscle ripple with the effort, yet he makes it seem effortless. His shirt lifts slightly to show his well defined stomach and perfect six pack. He sees me looking and smirks, gracefully sitting down in the seat next to me.

The god-like man next to me looks over and says, "I'm William, but you can call me Will." Oh god even his name is sexy. I blush at the thought and he reaches his hand out for me to shake. I honestly don't even know if I can move my hand, let alone speak.  
"Tessa" is all I say and he just smiles and turns away. I decide I should do something to take my mind of the gorgeous boy next to me and read. I pull out my favorite book, "A Tale of Two Cities" by Charles Dickens. I try to read, and just as I'm getting into the story I feel someone looking over my shoulder.

"Can I help you?" I ask, sounding a little snappier than I meant to be.

"Yes, actually, I want to know why you are reading such rubbish?" I go still for a moment, completely appalled, angry and slightly surprised that he's read it.

"Excuse me?" I ask trying to remain calm. "You heard me, why would you waste your time reading a book about guys getting killed for love, its stupid and would never happen in real life!" Now I am angry, I cant believe he thinks its stupid.

" Just so you know, this is a wonderful book and just happens to be my favorite. You must be extremely stupid not to have this book impact you the way it should have. Only the very weak-minded refuse to be influenced by literature and poetry. Also what do you know about literature? What's your favorite book?"

He laughs and replies back easily with his usual smirk in place, "Wow you've got a little temper on you don't you?" He just keeps laughing for a few minutes until just randomly saying "I just don't see the point of loving someone when the only thing love does is cause you pain." There was such sadness in his eyes that I wanted to pull him close and never let him go.

Instead I say "If no one in the entire world cared about you, did you really exist at all?" With that we just sit in uncomfortable silence until the plane lands and he stands up to leave without saying a word.


	2. Time of Old Friends

**Two days later...**

I haven't seen him since that day and sometimes I think about him, what he's doing, what book he's reading, if he's thinking of me. I realize how silly this is, I mean I only just met the guy and we talked for a total of five minutes. There was just something about him that drew me to him. I can practically hear him calling my name Tessa, Tessa, Theresa!

"Tessa!" Right, back to the world without him but with Cecily. "Honestly Tessa what boy have you been dreaming about?"

"Boy? There is no boy, when has there ever been a boy?" Oh no how did she know? I didn't say a thing, no matter how much I wanted to. "Oh so there is a boy… eeek!"

"No Cecily there is no boy." "Fine, anyways speaking of boys, my brother flew in the other day and I want you to meet him."

"Cecily no you are not setting me up on another blind date, especially not with your brother." I will never and I mean never go on another blind date set up by Cecily, that night will forever hop aunt me in my dreams.

"Ew hell no, I just wanted you to meet him because you are both majoring in literature and all that boring crap!"

"Hey! It's not boring, it's actually quite fascinating and I would love to meet him just so you can listen to us talk about books the whole time."

"Great we'll meet for dinner tonight. Oh no we need to go shopping for an outfit… you're going to look gorgeous!"

**Two hours and six shops later...**

After trying on a million dresses, Cecily finally decided on one and took me back to her house to get ready. When she was finally finished and I was allowed to look in the mirror, the girl looking back at me was no longer me, I was unrecognizable.

The girl staring back at me was in a ankle length royal blue dress with a tight fitting bodice and a small flare that gave the illusion that my legs were miles long. Her long dark hair was lightly curled and hanging loosely over her shoulders, but the most remarkable part was the woman's cloudy blue-grey eyes. They looked truly breathtaking with the dress, almost matching the color with its vibrancy. "I'm truly speechless Cecily, I look beautiful." And I really did,but I didn't look like me.

After two hours of getting me ready, Cecily was ready and looking ten times better in only fifteen minutes. "Ok ready to meet my brother?" I was so nervous I couldn't do anything but nod. Cecily began the journey down the steps, surprising me with the ease in which she walks in her high heels. Sadly, I didn't have the same ease, and grace, so I was forced to look at my feet to make sure I wouldn't fall, but I guess that didn't help much because the next thing I know I've missed a step and am ready for the painful impact of the tile floor when I feel two hard objects catch me.

When I look up, I stare into beautiful blue eyes, and not just any eyes, but the eyes of the boy I have been fantasizing about for the last few days, and that's when I know that the two hard objects holding me are very muscular arms. WILLIAM HERONDALE IS HOLDING ME IN HIS ARMS! But the only thing I can say out loud is "What the hell are you doing here?"


	3. Time to Change Perspectives

**AN: Sorry for such a short chapter but I just wanted to post something. Tell me how you like Will's POV so maybe I'll do more from his perspective. Any suggestions are welcome! Enjoy! R&R **

**Will's POV**

It had been two days and for some strange reason, I couldn't get the girl from the plane out of my head. A girl had never managed to keep my attention for this long, I mean come on I'm William Herondale for gods sakes! It was probably just because she was so infuriating and didn't just take my crap like most girls but gave it back to me full force. Damn that girl had a temper, it was fiery hot, well the fact that she was already gorgeous probably helped. Wait did I just call a girl gorgeous, no that's not possible, girls are sexy and hot not gorgeous, William Herondale does not call girls gorgeous. It was just a mistake, that girl just confuses the living day lights out of me. there must be something seriously wrong with her that she didn't fall for my charm and my tricks. God she might as well have bee my sister the way she responded to me.

Dammit I cant believe I forgot! My sister! I rushed to get ready and just barely got to her house to pick up her and her best friend at 6. I can't remember the other girl's name, Tina, Trisha, I don't know something that started with a "t"

Cecily glided down the stairs with ease and probably wouldn't have even noticed her coming if it weren't for the loud clank of heels-coming from who I guess is her friend- coming from a tall girl in a dark blue dress with flowing long brown hair. She looked truly gorgeous, if only I could see her face.

She was suddenly falling and without thinking I reach out to catch her, surprised when she looked up and I was staring into familiar gray eyes. She was truly even more gorgeous than I remember her being. She was my sister's best friend? How did I miss her all of these years? Then again she didn't recognize me either. Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something sarcastic, she beat me to it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Those were definitely not the words I was expecting to come out of her mouth, I was hoping for something along the lines of a swoon, but my beautiful gray-eyed girl never did reply the way I expected her to... Wait my? No she is not mine and can never be no matter how much I wish she could be. It doesn't matter anyway because I wouldn't even want her to be mine, would I? No I wouldn't but damn if I wasn't shocked into silence every time I saw her and that was almost impossible to do once, but she manages to do it without even trying.

But I'll be damned if when she walked down in that dress, my heart didn't flutter and my mouth was frozen wide with shock. I just hope I didn't drool at all, that would definitely give Cecily something to make fun of me for and I knew I would never be able to live it down, so I controlled my face and put on my signature smirk, hoping she didn't see the smile I had on my face earlier. The way the dress hugged her skin the way I wish I could and I could just imagine what the color of the dress did to her eyes, making them a startling blue-gray. I could see Cecily smirking out of the corner of my eye and knew I had to get my facial features under control before she looked up from the floor and saw how easily she affected me.

"Why Miss Grey, I knew you would fall for me eventually I just never thought it would happen so quickly. Honestly I thought I was going to have to work harder, I'm actually quite disappointed." Oh god her face was so close and her lips were practically asking me to kiss them... I need to get myself under control.

She frowned at me, causing a cute little wrinkle to form between her eyebrows that I wanted to smooth out with my fingers. I was too lost in her eyes to come up with a witty response so instead I just smirked and looked at Cecily.

Cecily looked pleasantly surprised if not a little worried. "Oh so you guys already know each other and how is..." She cut off mid sentence with a disgusted look on her face "No, no, no, no please please tell me she isn't one of your recent conquests... I think I might throw up."

Tessa looked puzzled "Conquests?" Realization suddenly showed on her face and she turned a deep shade of red. Suddenly she turned angry "Oh god no Cecily you know me better than that, I can't even believe that you would think I would sleep with a guy I just met!"

"Well who knows what you've been keeping from me, you didn't even tell me that you've already met my brother!"

"I didn't realize he was your brother. Anyways, it wasn't like it was that important, I sat next to him on the plane and he offended my favorite book. We fought and then sat in awkward silence for the rest of the trip."

"How easily you dismiss our love, I truly believed something special was blooming." As the words came out of my mouth I knew I should have stayed silent because two pairs of angry eyes turned on me.

Tessa looked livid and it just could have been the sexiest thing I had ever seen, the way her already dark eyes got darker and it looked like a storm was raging in her eyes. And with that, the girl of my dreams walked right back up the stairs and into Cecily's room with Cecy hot on her trail. I should have known then and there, seeing her walk away from me that even though I barely knew her, this girl would be the death of me.

**Tell me what you thought. I love suggestions and if anyone has any idea of where this story should go I would love to hear them! R&R See you soon! **


End file.
